les méandres du plaisir
by blood-of-vampire
Summary: OS. Et si le compromis n'avait pas eu lieu ? que ce serait'il passsait entre Edward et Bella ? suite Hésitation page 440 laisser des reviews c'est ma première fiction


Fiction : _les méandres du plaisir_

**Suite hésitation p140**

« Quel mot venait-il d'employer ? Intolérable. C'était çà. Sa beauté était presque intolérable (…) Deux fers implacables emprisonnèrent mes poignets et soulevèrent mes bras au-dessus de ma tête qui se retrouva brutalement sur l'oreiller »

_**-voudrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de te déshabiller, Bella ? Chuchota sa voix de velours. **_

_**-tu préfère t'en charger ? **_

_**-Bella…commença-t-il je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprier. **_

Frustrée, voilà ce que je ressentais après mettre donner à lui, il ne pouvait pas me faire çà alors que son torse marmoréen s'appuyait sur ma poitrine. Je poussais un soupir.

_**-Edward, je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme çà, nous ne sommes quasiment jamais seuls et nous avons ce grand lit que tu adore. **_

_**-Je pourrai te blesser Bella, ta confiance en moi me réjoui, mais en ce moment même tu es aveuglée par ton désir. Je ne veux pas qu' tu pense que tu ne m'attire pas, au contraire dit-il en me caressant le ventre, ce qui déclencha quelques frissons de ma part. **_

_**-Edward, sérieusement, je ne doute pas de ton désir seulement pour une fois j'aimerais que tu te laisse aller, que tu ne cherche pas à refréner ton désir alors que tu en as autant envie que moi.**_

_**-Bella, je suis confus, tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais te donner ce que tu désir tant ! Je te promets d'essayer mais pas ce soir, je t'en pris. Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. **_

_**-Très bien. Cédais-je. Mais ce n'est que pour un moment, car j'ai bien l'intention de te faire lâcher prise Edward Cullen ! **_

_**-Mais tu le fais déjà ma Bella ! me dit-il en souriant.**_

Résignée, c'est en me prenant dans ces bras que j'essayais de m'endormir. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, mon corps réclamait d'être touché, je n'en pouvais plus, moi qui pensait que j'allais réussir, je me sentis pitoyable à ce moment dévasté par ce sentiment de rejet. Cependant je ne pouvais blâmer Edward, je savais qu'il renoncerait un jour, il fallait qu'on le pousse, qu'on lui donne confiance pour qu'il prenne de l'avant. Moi Bella Swan, j'étais décidée à l'idée de m'abandonner corps et âme à Edward. Soudain une idée me vint, je me souvenais d'un petit sac qu'Alice avait laissé dans la salle de bains. Sachant qu'Edward ne dormait pas je décidais d'aller voir ce que pouvais bien cacher ce petit paquet.

Je fis semblant de m'agiter pour qu'Edward pense que je me réveille, ravi il ne remarqua même pas que j'étais déjà réveillée.

_**-Bella ? Tu es réveillée ? Me chuchota sa voix de velours. **_

_**-Mmmhh…oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Feignis-je. **_

_**-Tu devrais te rendormir Bella, il n'est que 3h du matin. Me répondit-il.**_

_**-3h ? J'ai cru qu'il «était beaucoup plus tard. Enfin bref, tu permets, j'aimerais aller boire un verre d'eau. Dis-je en me retirant du lit. **_

_**-Très bien, mais fait vite mon amour, je t'attends. Me fit-il avec son beau sourire. **_

Son sourire magnifique déclencha des battements incontrôlés dans mon petit cœur, c'est en rougissant face au petit ricanement d'Edward que je quittai la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de bains, regardant mon reflet dans l'immense miroir et me dit que peut importe ce que ce trouvait dans ce petit paquet mais il fallait absolument que j'éteigne ce feu qui se propageait dans tous mon cœur. Je fouillais tous les tiroirs jusqu'au dernier. Heureuse, je poussai un petit cri de surprise quand ma main toucha le paquet qui s'y trouvait. Empressé de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je ne vis pas le petit bout de papier tomber au sol, surprise je me penchai pour le ramasser…Oh mon dieu! Je reconnu de suite la belle écriture d'Alice, je ne pouvais l croire, j'avais bien raison, je me doutai qu'Alice avait vu quelque chose et tentais par quelconque moyen de m'aider afin d'arriver à mes fins. Je rougis immédiatement lorsque je lus ce qu'il y avait de marquer :

« Béni soit la lingerie !! Fais-en bon usage Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous serons de retour pas avant midi ! »

C'est avec empressement que je me jetai sur le sac afin d'en sortir le contenu. Oh mon dieu, le rouge me monta aux joues quand je découvris un soutien-gorge rouge sang en soie et en dentelle, bordée de perles noires sur les côtés et sur le haut du sein. A ça s'ajoutait un minuscule shorty avec des portes jarretelles incluent! Cela me fit rougir encor plus. Bien que je les trouve jolies je ne me sentais pas capable de mettre des bas pour aller rejoindre Edward, le shorty hyper sexy suffira !!

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me déshabillais et enfilait l'ensemble assez oser. Ce fut avec étonnement que je vis que l'ensemble me donnait un air plus sensuel et qu'il mettait mes formes en valeur. Je tentais de me calmer avant de rejoindre Edward. Décidée, j'enfilais le peignoir tout en soie qi allait avec et sortit de la salle de bains. Je respirai un bon coup quand je franchis les derniers pas entre le couloir et l'entrés de la chambre. Edward n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé sur le lit, la couverture descendu jusqu'à ses reins laissant voir ainsi ces magnifiques abdos. Je lui souris et il me dévisagea avec intérêt, je vis une lueur dans ces yeux, mais je ne distinguais pas ce que c'était. Edward me regarda surpris et me demanda :

_**-tu t'es changé ? Pour quelles raison, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la soie mon amour ? me demanda-t-il avec un air taquin. **_

Contente de mon effet je m'approchai de la fenêtre et lui fessait dos afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point je rougissais, je me forçais à répondre :

_**-Je…euh…oui, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais je l'aie trouvé dans la salle de bains et je me suis dit que peut-être du aimerais… répondis-je. **_

_**-tu n'as pas besoin de portait de la soie pour me plaire Bella, tout en toi m'attire que tu soi sublimait par la soie ou pas, je pensai pour tant que tu 'avait compris. Se renfrognât-il.**_

_**-en est tu sûr Edward ? Dis-je en dénouant le nœud de mon peignoir et de la faire glisser jusqu'à mes reins. **_

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la pièce et je n'en fus que plus heureuse et déterminée à continuer.

_**-Bella qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? me demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.**_

_**-Chut mon amour, laisse-moi faire et regarde moi. Lui répondis-je. **_

Alors que je me trouvai toujours dos à lui, je laisser tomber le peignoir qui tomba à mes pieds en laissant sur ma peau une caresse aussi douce que celle d'une plume et il put enfin admirer mon ensemble de dos. C'est avec un grognement plus fort que le précédent que je me rendis compte de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Edward me voyait de dos et pouvait voir ainsi mes fesses, la chute de mes reins ainsi que le fait que j'avais des portes jarretelles incluent à mon shorty.

_**-je te plais ? Demandais-je d'une voix que je voulais sexy. **_

Lentement je me retournais mais pour mon plus grand bonheur deux mains froides m'en empêcha et me colla contre son torse. J'haletais, enfin j'avais réussi, c'est en poussant un soupir de contentement que je posai ma tête au creux de son épaule.

_**-Bella, ma Bella, tu es tellement attirante vêtu comme ça ! Évidemment que tu me plais. Me dit-il d'une voix méconnaissable.**_

En effet, je savais que je lui plaisais, le gonflement de son boxer me le montrait bien. Doucement il déposa de petits baisers sur ma nuque, derrière mon lobe d'oreille et sur mes épaules pendant que ces mains faisaient des cercles sur mon ventre, remontant de plus en plus vers mes seins. Mon souffle s'était accélérer, je ne pouvais revenir en arrière, même je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas, cependant je voulais qu'il me touche plus, je voulais qu'il me touche partout avec plus d'ardeur et de conviction. Doucement Edward chuchota à mon oreille :

_**-si tu savais à quel point je te désire Bella …**_

_**-Edward, je t'en pris, plus…touche moi plus ! Lançais-je d'une traite. **_

C'est alors que Edward relâchant son contrôle, grogna et me colla d'avantage à lui, je pouvais sentir l'étendu de son plaisir sur mes fesses. Ses mains me caressaient partout. Je soupirais quand il se décida enfin à toucher ma poitrine. Le désir qui me submergeait était inqualifiable, mes tétons se durcirent sous ces caresses, mais je voulais plus encor. C'est sans peur que les mains d'Edward vinrent dans mon dos afin de dégrafer mon carcan. Mes seins, tendus au maximum s'élevaient de manière effrainaient du à ma respiration que je ne contrôlais plus. Edward laissa toutes ces peurs derrière lui et je me réjouis dès que ces précieuses mains couvrirent mes seins de caresses tantôt tendres ou passionnées. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Les caresses d'Edward me rendait folle et m'emportait dans un autre monde.

_**-Oh…Edward ! Gémis-je**_

C'est d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'excitait d'autant plus qu'Edward me répondit dans un grognement :

_**-tu aimes çà ? Hein Bella ? Tu aimes comme je te touche…**_

_**-Oui…oui Edward, mais plus…touche moi plus encor ! **_

Avant même que j'ai put dire un mot, Edward me retourna face à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue, à tel point que je dus m détacher de lui avec regret certes pour respirer. Edward cependant ne quitta en aucun cas sa bouche de ma peau. Il parsemait mon cou de baisers ardents qui me rendait de plus en plus folle. Il m'embrassait partout, doucement il descendit de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, c'est en grognant qu'il vint déposer des baisers les plus doux sur mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il les prit dans sa bouche, les suça, les mordiller comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse du monde, pour ne pas faire de jaloux il fit de même avec mon autre sein.

_**-mmh…Edward, mon dieu..**_

_**-Chut Bella, laisse-moi faire mon amour… **_

Doucement sa main qui était posé sur ces hanches descendit et effleura mon shorty. Edward fit courir ces doigts sur mes cuisses pour enfin remonter entre celles-ci, vers mon intimité déjà en feu. Je soupirai de plaisir quand sa main vint caresser mon intimité à travers le shorty.

_**-tu es trempé Bella…est ce moi qui te met dans cet état là ?**_

La seule réponse qui sortit de ma gorge fut un gémissement. Je me pressai d'avantage contre son corps, toutes mes angoisses étaient parties. C'est avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas que mes mais vinrent caresser son torse, je dessinai des formes abstraites pendant que ma bouche parsemait de baiser son cou et son épaule. Doucement je descendis vers ces tétons pendant que mes mains vinrent caresser son membre durci par l'excitation. Edward siffla et sans que je ne m'y attende, déchira mon shorty d'un geste brusque.

_**-tu me rends fou Bella ! dit-il en e soulevant.**_

D'instinct mes jambes s'accrochèrent à sa taille, alors que je tentais de me frottai contre lui, il fut trop rapide et me m'allongea que le lit.

Je nageai dans le plaisir, Edward se plaça entre mes cuisses et s'appuya fortement contre mon corps en ébullition. Je soulevais mes hanches afin de créer une friction entre nos deux bassins. Mes mains caressaient son dos, ses fesses et descendais vers la limite de son boxer. Edward poussa un grognement de plaisir, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. D'une main, je frôlais son sexe durcit puis me rapprocher de plus en plus. Pour enfin mettre fin à son supplice je posai une main décidée sur l'objet de mes désirs et j'entrepris de le caresser de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Edward ne se contrôlait plus, il se laissait aller et je sentais que la victoire était toute proche. Sans que je m'y attende il retira ma main de son sexe et la posa au dessus de ma tête. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire et pris on geste comme un repoussement. Je me raidis. Edward qui le sentit, se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

_**-non, Bella je te repousse pas, seulement laisse moi te faire plaisir d'abord, tu es tellement excitante, laisse moi te voir jouir, laisse moi entendre le cri de mon prénom lorsque tu jouie…**_

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre que déjà il m'embrassait de manière éreinté. Sa bouche vint picorer mes joues, pour enfin venir sucer ma jugulaire. Doucement il descendit vers mes seins qu'il embrassait. Il donna un premier coup de langue entre mes seins qui me fit perdre la tête. Voyant que je réagissais à ces caresses, il s'emparait de mon téton gauche pendant que sa main descendait dangereusement vers mon bas-ventre. Quelle merveilleuse sensation, je sentais cette chaleur montait en moi, j'étais littéralement prise par le plaisir qu'Edward me procurait. Je poussai un cri de plaisir quand son doigt vint caresser mon intimité. J'étais trempé, humide pour lui, Edward continuait de jouer avec mes seins quand soudain il toucha mon point le plus sensible. En voyant que mon corps réagissait autrement, il entreprit de caresser mon clitoris d'une caresse les plus jouissifs. Je gémissais à son oreille en lui demandant de me toucher plus fort. Je me frottais contre lui, je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que moi j'en prenais. C'est alors au moment où je m'y attendais le moins Edward entra deux doigts en moi. Je crus mourir de plaisir. Il commença un doux va et vient puis recourba ces doigts. Je haletais tellement c'était bon. Alors que je me cambrais et roulais des hanches pour qu'il aille encor plus loin avec ses mains, je sentis sa bouche qui parsemait mes seins de baiser, il descendait petit à petit vers mon nombril tout en m'effleurant avec sa bouche alors que ces doigts continuaient à s'activer dans mon intimité. Il descendit enfin vers mon intimité en feu, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je pousse un gémissement de plaisir quand je sentis sa langue dure et froide sur mon clitoris. Alors qu'il continuait ces magnifiques mouvements avec ces doigts, il suçait et donner de délicieux coup de langues sur mon bouton de chair. Je n'arrivai plus à contrôler mes cris de plaisir de plus en plus fort pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward qui grognait contre mon intimité. C'est alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, Edward sentit que j'allais exploser, il redoubla d'intensité, il n'en fallut pas plus pur que mes muscles vaginaux se referment sur les doigts d'Edward tandis qu'il me mordillait mon clitoris :

_**-Oohh ouiiiiii !!! C'est bon… ! EdwAAArrrD !!!!**_

Je ne fus même pas en mesure d'entendre son grognement de plaisir. Je m'efforçais tant bien que mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Je ne pus qu'ouvrir les yeux qu'après quelques minutes, lorsque je les ouvris, qu'elle surprise ce fut de voir Edward ces yeux noirs de désir pour moi, ce l échait les doigts de mon jus. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de plaisir, voir Edward léchait ces doigts m'excitait au plus haut point et je sentais déjà toute humide encor une fois. Une folie c'était emparer de moi, et ce fut sans scrupule que je le retournai et me mis à califourchon dessus. Je me mis à l'embrasser partout, sur le front, les joues, je m'amuser à mordiller son lobe d'oreille car je savais qu'il adoré ça. Edward se tortillait sous moi et poussai des grognements de plaisir qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon envie de lui. Je continuai mon petit jeu, toujours plus bas, je déplaçai mes lèvres sur son corps comme il l'avait fait pour moi, je mordillai ces épaules si parfaites alors que je bougeai mon bassin pour créer une délicieuse friction. Edward pendant ce temps promenait ces doigts divins sur mon dos tandis que son autre main me caressa les fesses. Je poursuivais mon petit jeu, celui de le faire languir, arrivait à son estomac, je laissai quelques baiser autour de son nombril, je m'avançai alors dangereusement ver l'objet de mes désirs, qui était d'ailleurs fièrement dressé devant moi pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'avais devant moi Edward dans toute sa perfection, je n'avais pas peur, voir son membre dur et dressé quasi me fit jouir, je le désirai comme pas possible. Anticipant ce que j'allais faire, Edward me releva un peu les bras et me dit que je n'étais pas obligé de faire ça si je n'en n'avais pas envie, il était trop sexy ! J'étais surprise mais lui répondit d'un air sexy que ce soir c'est moi qui commandait et que j'avais au contraire très envie de connaître quel goût il avait. Sans plus tarder, je me mis à mettre de légers coups de langues sur son gland, alors que ma main caressait son membre. Edward poussa un grognement bestiale et posa sa tête sur le lit, je m'arrêtais donc de le faire languir et le pris complètement dans la bouche. Edward lâcha un « putaiiinn !! ». J'étais fière de savoir que je lui faisais autant d'effet, et continuais donc mes vas et vient avec ma bouche avec plus de vigueur, j'enroulais ma langue autour de son gland et quelque fois passait légèrement mes dents sur sa longueur. Je levais les yeux et vit qu'Edward était au bord de son paroxysme. C'est poussant un grognement qu'il me dit :

_**-Aah…Bella, c'est troop bon…arrêeete je vais venir ! **_

Cependant j'étais tellement euphorique et excitait en sachant que je lui faisais du bien, que je ne pus me résoudre à arrêter. Alors je renforçais mes allées et venues et mordillai son gland. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Edward jouisse dans ma bouche, il poussa un terrible grognement, son orgasme était si puissant qu'il déchira les draps de ces mains. Pendant ce temps je le prenais toujours en bouche et le nettoyer de son précieux nectar. Sans plus attendre, alors que je m'y attendais le moins du monde, je me retrouvais sur le dos. Je réalisai à peine ce qui se passait, qu'Edward se plaça sur moi après avoir écarté mes cuisses. Je comprenais enfin ce qui se passait ! Ça y'est le moment que j'avais tend attendu était arrivée, tout ça grâce à de la lingerie et aux excentricités de mon petit lutin. C'est sans peur que je poussai mon bassin vers le sien, pour l'encourager. Je regardais Edward dans les yeux, il n'a jamais été plus beau qu'à cette instant. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

_**-on peut toujours arrêer si tu veux…**_

_**-…non…j'ai confiance en toi Edward, fais moi tienne, prend moi …**_

C'est alors que tout doucement Edward me pénétra, il avançait tout doucement. Quel moment intense et magique, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce moment serait aussi fort, on se regardait dans les yeux alors qu'Edward me faisait sienne, les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient intenses, une vive douleur me parvenu lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus loin, mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux excises sensations que je vivais. Edward se pencha alors doucement à mon oreille et me demanda si ça allai, je ne fus en mesure de répondre que par un gémissement pendant que je donnai un coup de bassin pour qu'il se mettre à se mouvoir. Edward compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir et me donna un délicieux coup de rein, ahh j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, j'avais la délicieuse sensation d'être complètement rempli, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser mon bassin vers lui afin qu'il me prenne plus fort. Edward accéléra ses vas et viens pour mon plus grand bonheur. Au fur et a mesure de ces aller venues, je sentais cette boule dans mon ventre qui se construisait tout doucement, à présent ce n'était plus de simple gémissement, je hurlais mon plaisir tellement c'était bon. Edward m'embrassai dans le cou et me soufflais des mots d'amour dans l'oreille, je n'en pouvais plus, à ce moment précis je cru que j'allais m'évanouir de plaisir, Edward et ces grognements de plaisir ne faisait que m'excitait d'avantage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soulever mes hanches et de caresser ces fesses fermes pour qu'il me prenne plus fort. Edward le compris et accéléra ses coups de reins :

_**-ahh Edwward !!! …. Ouiiii **_

_**-oh Bellaa !!! Tu es tellement serrée c'est si bon !!!! grogna-t-il. **_

Je sentais que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps, je priais Edward pour qu'il me prenne plus fort, plus vite que ce qu'il faisait d déjà, Edward sentait que j'étais proche de l'orgasme alors la main qui pétrissait ma cuisse remonta doucement vers l'endroit où nous étions joints. Quelques caresses sur mon clitoris me firent quasiment jouirent, je n'étais plus loin du gouffre :

_**-c'est ça Bella … vas-y jouie pour moi, je veux que tu viennes Bella !!**_

_**-ouiii !!! Edward ohh dieu c bon !!!!**_

Alors dans un dernier coup de rein je viens fortement, mes muscles se referment sur l'objet de mes désirs, j'étais complément emporté par le plaisir que l'orgasme me produisait :

_**-EDWWAARD !!!! Oh OUIIIIII !!!!!**_

_**-BELLAAAA !!!! putAAIIN !!!**_

Après ce moment de plénitude nous tentions bien que mal à reprendre notre souffle, Edward me pris dans ces bras après s'être retirait de moi et me caressai les cheveux en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment. Soudain je me mis à rire, non pas seulement de bonheur mais je repensais à la phrase que j'avais dit à Edward tout à l'heure. Edward me regarda surpris et me demanda quel était la cause de mon hilarité, souriante je me retournais vers lui et lui répondit :

_**-je t'avais bien dit que je réussirai à te dévergonder Monsieur Cullen !**_

Edward souris et m'embrassa avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :

_**-Qui te dit que je ne l'étais pas !...**_

_**FIN… **_


End file.
